Family Ties
by blueshock
Summary: A remake of Family I Never Knew. A new girl in school, trying to hide from her evil mutant hating mother. Falls in love with Kurt, but doesnt want to be at mansion cause of her father being there. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A new girl walked up to Bayville High School. She was about 5' 5 with long black hair pulled back into a braid. She had light blue eyes with a nervous look on her face. She took a few deep breaths before taking a step forward, but than she found herself on the ground. She didn't even know what had hit her.

"Pietro, you jerk," someone yelled from behind her.

She looked behind her to see a boy on a skate board. He rode up next to her and helped her off the ground.

"Sorry," he said, "Pietro can be a real pain. You must be new here. I'm Evan, though, my friends call me Spyke."

"Hi, I'm Kathy," She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Evan said, than the bell rang, "oh man, late again."

Evan skated off, while Kathy headed into the school. She went into the office to check in, and the principal came out to greet her.

"Good day," he said with no sign of being happy at all, "I'm the principal, Kelly, and I would just like to talk."

"Okay," Kathy said.

Kelly gave a smile, before handing her a small paper book.

"This book will tell you all the mutants in the school," Kelly said, "you flip through it so you know who is dangerous."

Kathy didn't say anything. Kelly just smiled and went back into his office. Kathy finished up with checking in and got her class schedule. She headed to her first class, which was math. She sat down in the back of the class. She looked down at the book Kelly gave her and started flipping through it. The first person she noticed was Evan. She read down the list and saw that three people in the book were in her class.

There was Kitty, sitting just three seats in front of her. Than there was Rogue in the very back corner. Than there was Kurt, who was actually sitting right across from her. There were two pictures of him in the book, one looking normal and the other with blue skin and a tail. She looked at Kurt, than looked back to see if she could see his tail, but she couldn't. Kurt did seem to notice that she was staring at him.

"Can I help you?" Kurt whispered.

Kathy just looked at him before turning back to look at the front of the class. Kurt noticed the book on her desk and was shocked to see a picture of him and his friends. Kathy noticed him looking at the book, and closed it before he could see anymore.

Soon the bell rang and everyone started to leave. The rest of Kathy's classes seemed to go by fine and soon it was lunch. She got her food and sat down at an empty table. She started to eat when Evan sat down by her.

"Have you had a good first day?" Evan asked.

"Oh ya, it's been very good," Kathy said.

Than Kitty and Rogue sat dwon, followed by Jean and Scott.

"Hello," Jean said with a friendly smile, "I saw you in Chemisty, pretty advanced class for your grade."

"Ya," Kathy said, "I noticed only Seniors in there."

"It's a Senior class," Scott said, "they do have another Chemisty class that you could take."

"It's okay," Kathy said, just as Kurt sat down looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Kitty asked.

"Amanda broke up vith me," Kurt said, "she vouldn't even tell me why, she just did it."

"I'm sure she had a good reason," Scott said.

Kurt gave a sigh, before he noticed that Kathy was sitting at their table.

"Why is she sitting here?" Kurt asked, "you know she has a book about us?"

Everyone just stared at Kathy, who pulled the book out of her bag.

"Ya, Kelly gave it to me," Kathy said, "he said something about it will help protect me."

"He can't do this," Jean complained, taking the book and looking through it.

"He seriously just gave it to you?" Scott asked.

"Ya," Kathy said, nodding her head.

Over at the brotherhood table, they had been watching everything the x-men were doing.

"That new girl is cute," Todd said.

"She's way out of your league," Pietro said.

"No she ain't," Todd whined.

"I'm gonn kill her," Steve said. He was the newest member of the brotherhood, he had red skin with spiked black hair.

"Why do you say that?" Lance asked, looking over at Kathy.

"Cause she is hiding and it's time that everyone knows who she is," Steve growled.

"Than lets do it now," Pietro gave an evil grin.

"He don't have the right to do this," Jean said.

"Than you should talk to the school board," Kathy said, "they could-"

Kathy never got to finish her sentence. Pietro came and grabbed Kathy's braid and sped off, pulling her by the hair out of the lunch room. The x-men quickly got up and ran after them. Pietro dragged her all the way to the football field.

"What the hell," Kathy yelled, quickly standing up.

"I'm sure you would like to know," Steve grinned, folding his arms.

"I should of known you would be here," Kathy said, rolling her eyes.

"Lets settle this," Steve said.

"If you want to embarrass yourself," Kathy grinned, "bring it on."

Steve charged toward her, while Kathy just stood there. He was right in front of her when she just put out her hand and he ran right into it. He fell to the ground, but quickly got up. He tried to punch Kathy but she blocked every move as if she wasn't even trying. The x-men finally got there and Jean used her powers to throw Steve back.

"Now what do you want?" Kathy asked.

"Just go away," Steve muttered.

"Okay little brother," Kathy said, "next time if you want something just come get me yourself."

Kathy turned around and left the football field, but the brotherhood and x-men stayed behind.

"What is wrong with you?" Scott asked, looking at Steve.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Steve said, "there is something wrong with her."

"You stil can't just attack someone," Jean said.

"That wasn't just anyone, it's my sister," Steve said, "she thinks she's so good, just cause she can hide in public, but she won't be able to forever."

The x-men didn't see Kathy the rest of the day. They went to the mansion to talk to Charles.

"Hey, can you see if this girl is a mutant?" Scott asked as they found Charles.

"She is," Charles said, "I have been getting readings all day. She doesn't seem to have much problem using her powers, but just let it be for now."

"Wait, we aren't going to get her on our team?" Jean asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Not yet," Charles said, "this one could be harder than you think, so for now all of you just let it be."

They all agreed to let it go and went on with their day. The next week went by without a single problem, though, Kathy had missed most of it. She was there today, but didn't talk to anyone during class. It was now lunch and Kathy was sitting at a table by herself. Kurt was the first one of the x-men to lunch today. He sat down next to her and she looked up at him with a smile.

"You know you could say something," Kurt said.

"Okay," Kathy said, "hello."

"That's not vhat I meant," Kurt said.

"Ya, but it's what you get," Kathy said.

"Okay, that's a start," Kurt said, nodding his head.

"Really? Me just saying hello is a start," Kathy said, "a start for what?"

"A start of a conversation," Kurt said.

"Why are you even here?" Kathy asked, looking at Kurt.

"It's a free country," Kurt said, "I can sit vhere I vant to."

"Ya, you can," Kathy grinned, "so if it's a free country than why don't you sit by your friends?"

"It's not like I have to," Kurt said.

"So, you just don't want to?" Kathy asked.

"No, that's not it," Kurt said.

"You just said that you don't have to sit by them and if that's not the case than you must not want to," Kathy said.

Kurt didn't say anything else. He finished his lunch and left. He walked down the hall and found Evan.

"She is so veird," Kurt said, "she found away around everything I said."

"That ain't weird, man," Evan said, "hey, next time you see her just say something confusing."

Kurt nodded his head and went to go find Kathy. He found her by her locker. He took a few deep breaths and walked over to her.

"Hello," Kurt said.

"Come back for more?" Kathy asked.

"You're very beautiful," Kurt quickly said.

Kathy froze there and just stared at Kurt for about a minute.

"Are you trying to ask me on a date?" Kathy asked.

"Yes," Kurt quickly said, "so how about it?"

"Sure," Kathy said, her voice sounding a bit sweeter now, "how about tonight?"

"Okay," Kurt said, "see at lets say 6?"

"That will be great," Kathy smiled.

Kathy closed her locker and walked off. Kurt stood there for a bit, before heading to his next class. He sat down by Evan.

"Thanks alot," Kurt muttered.

"For what?" Evan asked, looking confused.

"I did vhat you said and now have a date vith Kathy," Kurt sighed, "I don't know vhat to do."

"Just go and have a good time man," Evan said.

Kurt just nodded his head. They didn't seem to notice one of Amanda's friends had listened to them before pulling out her phone and texting Amanda.

The rest of the day seemed to go by just fine. Soon it was 6. There was a knock on the door of the mansion and Storm answered.

"You must be Kathy," Storm smiled, "come in."

Kurt was stil getting ready in his room. Evan and Scott were in there with him.

"Should I dress natural or go formal?" Kurt asked, pressing buttons on his watch.

"Dress comfortable man," Evan said, "it's just a first date, you don't need to dress all nice."

"You're also just going for a walk in the park," Scott said, "just relax."

"I'm trying to," Kurt sighed, "I'm just not sure how this is gonna turn out."

Kurt took a few deep breaths as he left the room and headed down stairs. Kathy was standing by the door. Kurt walked over to her and gave a nervous smile. Charles wheeled into the room.

"Have fun on your date," Charles smiled, "and keep out of trouble."

Kurt just nodded his head and they left. 'I do hope they don't do anything stupid,' Charles thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kathy and Kurt had been walking in the park for about an hour. They didn't say anything that entire time. They stopped and sat down on a bench next to a small lake.

"This is nice," Kathy said.

"Ja," Kurt said, "the park is very nice."

"You really don't want to be here," Kathy said, causing Kurt to look up at her, "it's kinda obvious."

"No, I do vant to be here," Kurt quickly said, "just nervous, I don't know vhat to say."

"You really can say anything," Kathy said, "like you can talk about your day or you can tell me about yourself."

"Vell," Kurt said, "I'm a teleporter. I can teleport up to two miles away, just as long as I know vhere I'm going."

"That's cool," Kathy said, "I'm a copier. I copy other powers and make them mine. Ya, it's cool, though, having so many powers get kinda hard to control."

"Do you keep them?" Kurt asked.

"Ya, I can," Kathy said, "I can also get rid of them too. Can't keep them all, I only like having a certain amout of powers at a time."

"So anything else?" Kurt asked.

"I'm light blue," Kathy quickly said.

"Oh," Kurt said, a bit surprised, "I'm blue."

Kathy looked at Kurt as he turned off his image induce. Kurt looked up at her and she pressed a button on the back of her bracelet. They sat there and just stared at each other, before they knew it, they were kissing.

"I should head home," Kathy whispered, after they had stopped.

"Ja," Kurt said, "it is getting late."

They stood up and left the park. They got to a turn and stopped. Kathy gave Kurt a hug and kiss goodbye, before speeding off in one direction. Kurt smiled, before he teleported to them mansion. When he got there, he laid in bed with a smile on his face. He soon fell asleep.

The next day, he went down to breakfast.

"How was your date?" Scott asked as Kurt sat down at the table.

"It vas nice," Kurt said, "ve had a nice valk in the park and talked about stuff."

"Is that all?" Evan asked, "sounds kinda dull man."

After breakfast was done, everyone headed to school. Kurt went to his locker, he saw Kathy walking over. Suddenly Amanda stepped in front of him.

"Hey Kurt," Amanda said.

Kurt looked passed Amanda to see that Kathy was at her locker, pretending to get stuff out.

"Hey Amanda, vhat do you vant?" Kurt asked.

"I was just thinking about us and I regret breaking up," Amanda said, "can we forget that happened?"

Kurt looked at Amanda, than over at Kathy, who was slowly pulling things back into her locker.

"I know know," Kurt said.

"What?" Amanda asked in shock, "how could you not know, what is it true?"

"Is vhat true?" Kurt asked, a bit confused.

"You're seeing someone else," Amanda yelled.

People had stopped and had started watching them.

"I just don't vant to go back out vith you," Kurt said, "you broke up vith me for a reason."

Amanda gave a fustrated scream, before storming off. Everyone went back to what they had been doing. Kurt closed his locker and walked over to Kathy.

"That was insane," Kathy said, closing her locker.

"Ja," Kurt said, "it vas veird."

"Why did you say no?" Kathy asked.

"She broke up vith me," Kurt said, "if she did it, she did it for a reason."

"So, it wasn't cause of me?" Kathy asked.

"Oh, there is that too," Kurt said, holding Kathy's hand.

"Look, if you want her back than it's okay," Kathy said.

Kathy walked off, before Kurt could say anything. Kurt went to class and sat down by Kitty. He looked over at Kathy, who was sitting on the other side of the classroom.

"Vhat should I do?" Kurt asked, looking at Kitty.

"About what?" Kitty asked, looking a bit confused.

"Amanda vants me back and Kathy said she vouldn't care if I vent back," Kurt said, "but I like Kathy."

"Sounds like really confusing," Kitty said, "just do what you think is right."

Kurt just nodded his head and thought about the whole thing until it was lunch time. He grabbed his lunch and stood there looking at the table. He looked over at Kathy and looked at Amanda. He took a few deep breaths before sitting down by Kathy.

"Vhat are you doing after school?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know yet," Kathy smiled, looking at Kurt, "but I'm sure you're gonna be involved."

They ate their lunch than headed to class. The next few classes went by without any problems, until the last class. Kathy had sat down in one of the desk in the back of the class. Amanda had the same class and she sat down right next to her. The class had started, but the teacher soon had to leave. Amanda turned to Kathy, who was doing her work.

"I want you to leave Kurt," Amanda said.

"Why?" Kathy asked, looking over at Amanda.

"Cause I like him and I never wanted to break up with him," Amanda said.

"Than why did you?" Kathy asked as she continued to do her work as if she didn't care what Amanda was saying.

"I was getting teased by students," Amanda said, trying to sound dramatic, "I had to so people would stop, I was going to tell him my plan, but before I could he already had a date with you."

"Maybe next time you will tell him before doing it," Kathy said.

"So you will back off?" Amanda asked.

"Nope," Kathy said.

"You will regret this," Amanda whispered as the teacher came back into the room.

Soon class was over. As Kathy was walking out, Amanda tripped her. Kathy just took a few deep breaths before standing up and walking to her locker. She opened her locker, but Amanda ran up and slamed it shut.

"Is this what I'm gonna regret?" Kathy asked, rolling her eyes.

"This is just the start," Amanda said, starting to walk off.

Kurt just grinned and made a locker open in front of Amanda, who walked right into it. Kathy got her stuff and met up with Kurt.

"So have you decided on what's going on?" Kathy asked.

"Vell," Kurt started to say, but was interupted by the x-van pulling up.

"Come on Elf," Logan said, poking his head out the window, "we need to go, got a job to do."

"I guess ve can hang out later," Kathy said, handing Kurt a piece of paper, "here's my address."

Kurt nodded his head, before giving Kathy a hug and kiss goodbye. He got into the van. Logan stared at Kathy for awhile, before he drove off.

"Vhat is the mission?" Kurt asked.

"Tell you when we get there," Logan said, "so that's your new girl?"

"I guess, vhy?" Kurt asked.

"Good job, Elf," Logan said.

Kurt looked a bit confused, but didn't say anything.

Kathy watched the van drive off, before walking off. She walked down the road, and she felt like someone was following her. She gave a small smile when she realized that someone was following her. Kathy walked down an alley and looked around with a sigh. She kept on walking before she got to a box with a torn up blanket on it. She got down and crawled into the box and put her back up against the wall. She grabbed a book from one corner of the box and started reading. The person following her quickly left. Kathy looked over with smile, before standing up and leaving the alley.

She continued to walk until she came to a house. She gave a sigh and went inside. She looked around and no one was there. There wasn't even any furniture or pictures. The house was completely empty, except for one room which had a twin size bed and a dresser. The hours went by slowly, Kathy had just been laying in bed.

Kurt and the others had returned from their mission. The brotherhood had stolen something and they had to get it back.

"That was like so stupid," Kitty said.

"Hey, it didn't take that long," Scott said.

"Ja, I'm gonna visit Kathy," Kurt said, "she gave me her address."

"Good luck man," Evan said, giving a small wink.

"Try not to get carried away," Charles said with a small smile.

Kurt nodded his head before heading to his room to change. He took a few deep breaths before teleporting to the address on the paper. He double checked the address before knocking on the door. Kathy quickly answered the door, looking a bit shocked.

"Wow," Kathy said, "you actually came."

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked.

Kathy nodded her hea and let him in. Kurt looked around before looking at Kathy, who looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Kathy said, "I only have a bed right now."

"Oh, you live alone?" Kurt asked.

"Ya, I do," Kathy said, "do you want to go to my room?"

Kurt nodded his head. They headed to Kathy's room. Kurt looked around, before sitting down on the bed.

"It's a very nice place you got here," Kurt said as Kathy sat next to him.

"Ya," Kathy said, "I'm gonna get more stuff. I do start work tomorrow."

"You gotta job?" Kurt asked.

"Not a very big job," Kathy said, "just making minimum wage."

"That's stil good," Kurt said, "I could also help if you vant me too."

"That will be great," Kathy smiled.

Kathy gave Kurt a kiss. Kurt gave her a smile and returned the kiss.

"Would you like to spend the night?" Kathy whispered.

Kurt just nodded his head, before giving Kathy another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_The next day at mansion_

"Has anyone seen Kurt?" Scott asked, folding his arms, "we have practise in a half hour."

"He never came back last night," Evan said, "so can we just skip practise?"

"Don't worry," Charles smiled, "he will be here, just start without him."

_Kathy's house_

Kurt woke up to see that Kathy wasn't there. He got out of bed and went to the front room. He looked around and noticed a note on the fridge. He quickly got it and read:

_Sorry, I'm not there. Had to go to work, should be back by four. If you're no here than that's okay. Have a fun day. Love, Kathy_

Kurt sat the note down. He grabbed a pen and quickly wrote something down and put the note back on the fridge. He than teleported back to the mansion. He quickly changed into his uniform and went into the danger room for practise.

"Where have you been?" Rogue asked.

"Sorry, I spent the night at Kathy's," Kurt said, "almost forgot about practise."

"So did you get lucky?" Evan asked, dodging a bar.

"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked, jumping over a small robot.

"Focus on what you're doing," Logan said from the control room.

They continued their practising. They had been practising for a couple of hours. When they were done, it was about two.

"So about that," Evan said, "did anything happen?"

"Like vhat?" Kurt asked.

"He wants to know if you slept with her," Logan said entering the room, "I'm a bit curious myself. So, did you get lucky, Elf?"

Kurt didn't say anything. He just stood there with a blank look on his face. They stared at him for awhile.

"He did it," Logan said with a grin, "I can smell it all over him."

"You can?" Kurt asked, looking a bit shocked.

Kurt quickly teleported to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Could you really smell it on him?" Jean asked, folding her arms.

"Ya, I can," Logan said, "I can also smell it on you and Scott."

Jean and Scott looked very embarrassed before heading off. Kurt stood in the shower with that blank look on his face. He let the water run down his face as he remembered what he had did last night.

_last night_

Kurt and Kathy were laying in bed. They were facing each other.

"How is it at the mansion?" Kathy asked after about five minutes of silence.

"It's great," Kurt said, "the professor is so nice and we are being trained on how to use our powers."

"Must be great," Kathy smiled, "you are surrounded by friend, must be real great."

"You can live there," Kurt quickly said.

"I just bought this house and I like it here," Kathy said.

Kurt nodded his head and there was silence once more. Kathy gave a small giggle before kissing Kurt, who was a bit shocked at the sudden move. Kathy pulled him on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Vait," Kurt whispered, "I don't know about this."

"About making out?" Kathy asked with a grin.

"Oh," Kurt said, "so we're not-"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kathy quickly said, interupting him, "I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea."

Kurt gave a small laugh, before kissing Kathy. They laided there kissing for about ten minutes before Kathy pulled off Kurt shirt.

"I thought this vasn't about this," Kurt whispered.

Kathy just smiled, sitting up and taking off her shirt. Kurt looked at her and noticed she wasn't even wearing a bra. Kurt stared at her for awhile, before he went back to kissing her. Kathy managed to push his pants off his her feet and Kurt used his tail to pull hers off.

"Wait," Kathy said, "I'm not so sure about this."

"Oh," Kurt said, moving to lay down next to her.

"I do like your tail," Kathy said, "I want one."

Before Kurt could say anything, Kathy grabbed his tail and her eyes went bright blue. A few seconds later they went back to normal. Kathy let go of his tail. Kurt looked at her to see that she now had a tail too.

"Vow," Kurt said, "I didn't know you could do that."

Kathy just grinned before pulling the covers over the both of them. Kurt gave her a 'what are you doing' look. He than left something odd. Kathy had stuck her tail down Kurts boxers and was slowly moving her tail. Kurt dug his fingers into the bed, his eyes going wide. Kurt gave a small smile, before taking his tail and doing the same thing. Kathy gave a small gasp, before smiling. They looked at each other and started making out some more.

_back at mansion_

Kurt stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He gave a small smile before getting dressed. He headed down stairs where he ran into Evan.

"So was it good?" Evan asked.

"Ve didn't have sex," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Oh," Evan said, "so than why did Logan say that?"

"Stuff did happen," Kurt said, "just not actual sex."

"Was it stil good?" Evan asked, looking very interested.

"Ja," Kurt said, looking at the time to see that it was now 3:30.

"You're so lucky man," Evan said, "congrats."

Kurt quickly went and got on his uniform again and teleported to the jet. Everyone was already there. Soon they were off.

"What are we doing?" Rogue asked, folding her arms.

"Professor found an experiment lab," Logan said, "there seems to be about ten mutants being held there."

"What type of lab is this?" Kitty asked, looking very interested.

"Not the nice mutant kind," Logan growled.

They flew in silence the rest of the way there. They landed the jet on the roof of this building.

"Now get in there and find out what's going on," Storm said, "I will fly the jet off. When you're ready to go just radio me and I will land."

Kitty, Rogue, Logan, Kurt, Scott, Jean, and Evan got out of the jet while Storm flew off. Logan broke down the nearest door. They headed down the stairs and went all the way to the basement.

"Find whatever you can," Logan said, "I'm gonna search the other floors."

Logan went back up the stairs while the others went into the room. There was no one in the room, except for a few cupboards. They slowly made there was through the room, but no one was in there. They did find another door. Jean slowly opened it and they went inside.

"Help us," they heard someone shout.

They looked over and saw people locked up. There were about ten of them. Jean and Scott quickly ran over to help them, but than found themselves tied up and thrown in there with them. The others got ready to fight, but didn't stand a chance either. Soon they all were in there with the others. They looked around to see what had happened, and saw a mutant enter the cage. He was dark green skin and even darker grenn hair looked at them.

"I'm sorry," he said, "this collar on my neck made me do it."

They looked to see he did have a collar around his neck that was blinking yellow.

"So what is this place?" Rogue asked, folding her arms.

"A lab where bad things happen," he sighed, "only two mutants have ever escaped."

"Can't you just teleport out of here, Kurt?" Scott asked.

Kurt tried to teleport, but found himself blown back against the back wall. He laid on the ground, groaning in pain.

"I wouldn't try that again," he said, looking at the others, "the bars have something on them. Oh by the way, my name is Will."

"How did those other mutants escape?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know," Will said with a smile, "it wasn't here either. This is a new location."

Before anyone could say anything, Logan was dragged into the room by some people in red uniforms. They threw him in a different cage. He just laid there, not even awake. Soon a lady with short blonde hair entered the room with a grin on her face. She looked in the cage at all the new mutants.

"Hello," she said, than she went over to Logan, who was slowly getting up, "I never thought I would see you again, Logan."

"How do you know me?" Logan asked, looking at her.

"You don't remember," she said, not at all shocked that he didn't remember, "It's Emily. We were together a few months."

"Sorry," Logan said, "I think I would of remembered going out with a mutant hater."

Emily just grinned, before going over to some monitors. She pressed a button and they turned on. They were the halls and the stairs they had came down.

"Now," Emily said, turning back to them, "what am I going to do with you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Emily had stared at the new mutants. They had been there for a few hours now. She hadn't done anything to them. She kept looking over at Logan with a grin.

"What is wrong with you?" Logan asked.

"You're what's wrong with me," Emily yelled, now looking mad.

"What did I ever do to you?" Logan snarled.

"You honestly can't remember," Emily said, rolling her eyes, "we were together and I told you I was pregnant and the next day you were gone without a single word. Than three years later you just show up and demand to see your kid."

"I have a kid?" Logan asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Ya," Emily grinned, "the little brat of a daughter. God only knows where the hell she ran off to. Though, I have a feeling with you being locked up that she will show up any time now."

Kathy had returned home with a smile on her face. She saw the note on the fridge and grabbed it. She slowly read:

_I will be back before four. I really want to hang out and talk some more. I do hope you had a good day at work. I want to hear all about it. I will be back, I should be there when you get there. Love Kurt_

Kathy put the note down with a smile. She went to her room and noticed another note on her bed. She looked around before picking up the note and reading:

_I have what you want. If you want him back than you better come get him. Come home my darling and I will let him go. If you don't than you will never see him again._

Kathy ripped the note up, not looking at all happy. She quickly changed out of her work clothes and left the house. She looked around, before speeding off down the road.

Emily had been staring at the monitors.

"Do you really expect her to show up?" Logan asked, causing Emily to turn to him.

"Yes," Emily said.

"Why?" Logan asked, "why would she come to save me? I have never even met her before and you really expect her to come save me?"

"If not you, than maybe someone else," Emily grinned, looking over at the cage, "I'm sure there is someone in there worth saving."

Just than red lights started flashing. Emily turned back to the monitors to see a few flashes and her men going down without any problems. Emily turned to the door with a grin. The door blasted off its hinges.

"Welcome back my daughter," Emily said as Kathy walked into the room.

Kathy looked around the room and noticed a few shocked faces in the cage. She looked over at Emily.

"Just let them go," Kathy said, "it was really stupid of you to even get them."

"No," Emily said, folding her arms, "no one is going anywhere."

Emily pressed a button on the monitors.

"Not again," Will moaned as his collar went from flashing yellow to flashing red.

Will stood up and walked out of the cage. Everyone watched with interest. Kathy didn't seem to be worried at all. She just rolled her eyes as Will tried to attack her. Kathy made one move and Will was on the floor, knocked out. Kathy turned to Emily, who just shook her head.

"So you're here to save your dad?" Emily asked.

"What?" Kathy asked, looking a bit confused.

"So you're not here for him," Emily said, nodding her head, "I thought you weren't."

Kathy didn't say anything else. She sped around the room. Soon everyone was out of their cages. All the mutants who had collars on, they were now off. Emily looked around the room, before running out of the room, followed by a few of her gaurds.

Kathy looked around the room with a smile. They quicly all ran out of the room.

"Land the jet," Logan said, into a walkie talkie thing.

They all ran to the roof of the builidng as Storm landed the jet. Everyone piled into the jet and Storm took off. Everyone flew in silence. Storm landed the jet at the mansion and everyone got out.

The mutants who had been locked up had said thank you and left to go back to their homes. Will was the only one who didn't leave soon. He looked at Kathy with a smile.

"Thanks for coming back," Will said, giving her a hug.

"Oh please," Kathy said, pushing him away, "I so did not go back for you."

Will looked at her, before he sighed. He said goodbye to everyone else and was off. Logan looked at Kathy, who looked at him.

"Hello," Kathy said.

"Was what she saying true?" Logan asked.

"Ya," Kathy sighed, "the whole reason I have been avoiding this place."

Charles wheeled into the room with a smile on his face.

"Good work," Charles said, "now, she has left, but I don't know when she will be back. You are welcome to stay here until we know for sure."

"Okay," Kathy said, looking at Kurt with a smile, "I guess I can stay here."

Soon everyone had gone to do their own things. Kurt had led Kathy to the rooms. He led her into his room. Kathy sat down on the bed and Kurt sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" Kathy asked.

"Ja," Kurt said, looking at Kathy, "you came for me?"

"Ya, I did actually," Kathy said.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled, looking at Kathy.

"No need for that," Kathy said, looking at Kurt.

Kurt stared at her for awhile, before he gave her a kiss.

Logan sat in his room, thinking about what had just happened. He had a daughter than he had never knew he had. He was trying to remember what had happened, but only little details were coming to his mind, but it was all very confusing. He stood up and left his room. 'I need to talk to her,' Logan thought. He went to Kurts room and stopped. He took a few deep breaths before opening the door. He was a bit surprised to see that no one was in the room.

"Hey Jean," Logan said as Jean was about to walk passed him, "where's Kathy?"

"Oh," Jean said, using her power to locate Kathy, "she's in the shower."

Logan nodded his head and went to the front room to wait for her to be done. Kathy had taken her hair out of her braid and was slowly washing it. She wasn't alone in the shower, she turned and smiled at Kurt. He was rubbing her back.

"Vhat happen to your tail?" Kurt asked, noticing that it was gone.

"Oh," Kathy said, "I couldn't keep it that long."

Kurt slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around to face him with a smile. She started kissing his neck.

"Do you vant to do something?" Kurt whispered.

"Do you?" Kathy asked, stil kissing his neck.

"Only if you vant to," Kurt said.

Logan sat down in the front room for about an hour, before getting up and checking Kurts room again, which was stil empty. He looked around the house, but he couldn't find Kathy anywhere. He went to the bathroom and he could hear the shower stil going. He knocked on the door, but there wasn't any answer. He knocked on the door again and heard the shower turn off. He waited about five minutes when Kurt opened the door.

"Oh I thought Kathy was in the shower," Logan said.

"She vas," Kurt said, with a small smile.

Kurt walked passed Logan, who watched him walk off. He turned back to the bathroom to see Kathy walk out.

"Did you need the bathroom?" Kathy asked, folding her arms.

"I actually wanted to talk to you," Logan said, looking around, "were you in there with Kurt?"

"Yes," Kathy smiled, "he is so sweet."

Logan didn't say anything. He stared at her for awhile, before he just walked off. Kathy just shrugged and headed to Kurts room. She entered the room to see that Kurt was laying in bed. She went a cuddled up next to him. He looked at her with a smile. He watched as she fell asleep. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead, before he fell asleep too.

Logan had gone to his room, and sat down on his bed. 'What am I going to do?' Logan thought, 'What can I tell her? I don't kow anything about being a dad.' Logan looked around the room, before he just laid down on his bed. He kept on thinking about what he was going to do. He fell asleep about a half hour later.


End file.
